De espantos, aparecidos y demás cuestiones
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Colección de One-shots para recibir la noche de Halloween. Advertencia: Muerte de uno o más personajes en cada historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Déjala ir:**

Querida Ui:

Te escribo estas líneas porque hora que estoy por irme a la universidad, ya no puedo guardar silencio con respecto a tu hermana. ¿Hace cuánto que fue el accidente? ¿Ocho, nueve años? No estoy muy segura a estas alturas; pero aún recuerdo a la perfección el último día en que la vimos con vida. La noche anterior ella nos estaba cuidando, como hacía siempre que nuestros padres tenían que trabajar. Bueno, esa noche te portaste muy mal y ella te terminó castigando sin televisión ni videojuegos. En cuanto te castigó, te enojaste con ella y la llamaste de todo; hasta llegaste a desearle la muerte. Y claro, en cuanto tus padres regresaron a la mañana siguiente y ella dio cuenta de tu comportamiento, te alargaron el castigo. Una vez más le deseaste la muerte y te fuiste corriendo a tu habitación. Ella no te dijo nada, porque había quedado con sus amigas de pasar el fin de semana en la casa de playa de una de ellas; así que se fue sin despedirse de ti. ¿Aún te culpas por lo que pasó aquel día, no Ui? Pues esa misma tarde se cumplió tu deseo y ella y el resto del club de música se ahogó en el mar.  
Tienes que entender algo, Ui: lo que pasó esa tarde no fue culpa tuya. Fue culpa de la estupidez de cuatro adolescentes sin supervisión que se embriagaron como nunca y luego se fueron a nadar al mar.  
Después de eso no volviste a sonreír. Temía por ti, pero a la vez me sentía inútil; yo era tu mejor amiga, pero a mis cinco años, no sabía cómo debía consolarte. Y aún menos cuando para mí fue también una gran pérdida. Fueron unos larguísimos meses en los que todos nos preocupamos por ti, pero entonces fue cuando ella volvió a nosotras. Pero algo había cambiado, ella seguía siendo "onee-chan" pero ya no era tan mayor. Ahora tenía cinco años, igual que yo; y no quince, que fue cuando se fue de nuestras vidas.  
Hasta el día de hoy no puedo perdonarme cómo me porté esa vez. Me dejé llevar por mi egoísmo en vez de mi sentido común y en vez de tratar de convencerte que la dejaras ir; que le permitieras descansar en paz asegurándole que ya no la necesitabas, lo que hice fue adaptarla a mi vida como mi nueva mejor amiga y suponer que nada pasó y que ella nunca se fue. Ella siempre tiene una sonrisa para ti, pero ambas sabemos que está sufriendo por ti. Mientras te niegues a dejarla ir y a seguir adelante, ella deberá seguir a tu lado; y creo que lo sabes, por eso te empeñas tanto en compensar tu egoísmo haciéndolo todo por ella aún sabiendo que no es nada comparado con el sacrificio que ella hace.

Ui, realmente temo por todo esto. Antes que nos diéramos cuenta, sus amigas fueron arrastradas con ella de vuelta a este mundo convirtiendo así nuestra escuela, más específicamente el salón de música, en su pequeño purgatorio personal. Ui, probablemente me odiarás en cuanto termines de leer esto, pero te lo pido; no por ti, no por mí, sino por tu querida hermana a la que le niegas el descanso eterno: Ui, déjala ir.

Con amor, Nodoka


	2. Chapter 2

**Obsesión:**

—¿Mio-san? —preguntó el más joven de los Tainaka entrando de repente al cuarto que alguna vez había sido de su hermana.

Mio le devolvió la mirada haciendo que el chico retrocediera de la sorpresa. La pelinegra se hallaba de rodillas sobre un montón de ropa que había pertenecido a Ritsu en busca de un pequeño trozo de evidencia que la llevara de vuelta a su amiga. No podía dormir, comía poco y había comenzado a faltar a clases; todo por culpa de su amiga y su maldita desaparición. Fueron unos meses realmente duros para la pelinegra: esperando pacientemente a que la policía encontrara un poco de evidencia sobre qué había pasado con su amiga; por qué había desaparecido misteriosamente sin dejar rastro. Pero no hallaron nada; ni siquiera un cuerpo ni nada por el estilo. Todo lo que tenían era el cuarto de la castaña, donde aparentemente ella había peleado hasta el fin. Hallaron un poco de sangre, pero era de ella; parecía que tardaron bastante en someterla y llevársela de ahí, pero aún así no podían sacar nada en limpio d aquel cuarto. No había huellas, ni cabellos ni nada que pudiera identificar al secuestrador o secuestradores. Y esa mancha de sangre era el último rastro que dejó su querida Ritsu, era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Y varios meses luego, este era el resultado: Mio a punto de volverse loca luchando con todo lo que tenía rogando encontrar de vuelta a su Ritsu. Ese día se suponía que era el sepelio de la castaña, pero Mio se había negado a ir alegando que Ritsu seguía viva y que ella no descansaría hasta traerla de regreso. Por eso en vez de ir al sepelio decidió entrar en casa de su querida amiga con la llave que ella misma le había dado meses atrás; y loca de la excitación y la esperanza, comenzó a registrar el cuarto en busca de una evidencia que la llevara de vuelta a Ritsu. No contaba con que Satoshi tampoco hubiera querido ir al sepelio. Mio tenía miedo de dar explicaciones, sólo quería desaparecer, pero parecía que el hermanito de Ritsu la miraba con mucha compasión, como queriendo consolarla.

—Satoshi… —dijo Mio levantándose como zombi mientras recogía las prendas de Ritsu mecánicamente tratando de controlar sus lágrimas. —Satoshi, lo lamento de veras, pero es sólo que Ritsu…

—No tiene que disculparse, Mio-san —dijo Satoshi muy preocupado por ella. —Yo la entiendo, de veras, pero esta vez tal vez su preocupación la lleve a algo que no quiere saber.

Mio se quedó congelada y se volvió a Satoshi con ojos relampagueando de ira.

—Tú sabes algo verdad —dijo con voz autoritaria.

—Sí, —respondió él, sí sé algo, pero no sé si sea prudente que usted mire todo eso…

—¿Que mire qué? —preguntó Mio casi en un rugido.

Satoshi bajó la cabeza y en silencio le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera. Llegaron hasta el sótano donde el joven tomó una caja llena hasta el tope de papeles y unos cuantos CD's.

—Onee-chan estaba muy rara en sus últimos días. Siempre trataba de actuar normal frente a usted y todo, pero en realidad estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Todos nos preocupamos por ella, y hasta quisimos mandarla con un psicólogo, pero ella se rehusó alegando que estaba más allá de toda ayuda. Y pocos días antes del final, me dio esta caja. Ese día estaba más rara que nunca, me dijo que en cuanto Él viniera por ella, yo buscara a alguien a quien darle todo esto. Me prohibió ver su contenido; pero lo más importante: me prohibió que se lo enseñara a usted.

Mio no sabía qué decir, estaba muy agitada. Al final Satoshi le dio la caja.

—Mio-san… no sé, pero todo esto me aterra. Pero ya que usted está dispuesta a saber la verdad, desobedeceré a mi hermana y le daré esto. —Mio asintió en silencio y el joven continuó. —No sé qué haya escrito en estos papeles ni qué es lo que hay en los CDs, pero Mio-san, le recomiendo que tenga mucho cuidado. Puede que sean los desvaríos de una demente pero a como están las cosas…

Mio asintió en silencio y subió las escaleras guiada por el chico, que amablemente le abrió la puerta y ella, presa de la más violenta agitación, se llevó la caja directo a casa, y se encerró en su habitación. Una vez segura que nadie la molestaba, volvió todo el contenido de su caja sobre su cama esperando encontrar alguna respuesta. Uno a uno comenzó a revisar los papeles. En su mayoría eran impresos de una página de internet sobre una historia de miedo de esas que tanto le gustaban a su amiga, así que lo desechó hacia un lado. Pero poco a poco, fue notando algo extraño. Movida por la curiosidad, ojeó un par de esos impresos. Eran exactamente la misma historia, pero contada con otras palabras. ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? Presa de una extraña agitación, Mio tomó los impresos que había hecho a un lado y comenzó a estudiarlos con detalle. Pronto notó que la propia Ritsu había circulado y subrayado diferentes puntos en común sobre la historia de aquella criatura.

—Ritsu, no te entiendo —se dijo Mio mientras leía uno de tantos cuentos de terror. —¿Por qué estabas tan obsesionada con esto? ¿Qué es lo que realmente ocurrió? ¿Será que realmente enloqueciste.

Volteó la página del impreso y se quedó muda de la impresión al ver que Ritsu se había tomado bastante tiempo subrayando ese aspecto de la leyenda: "MAS LA CRIATURA NO ATACA A NADIE MÁS QUE NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS; CON LA EXCEPCIÓN DE AQUELLOS QUE SE OBSESIONAN CON ÉL Y TRATAN DE AVERIGUAR MÁS DE LO NECESARIO. ESOS SON LOS ÚNICOS CASOS EN LOS QUE PERSONAS MAYORES CAEN VÍCTIMAS DE…

Mio tragó saliva y pasó a una nueva página donde había otro punto subrayado por la castaña: DESAPARECEN DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA.

¿En qué creer ahora? Mio se negaba a creer que su amiga había sido víctima de un ser mitológico de la internet, pero conforme seguía hurgando en los viejos registros de su amiga, más y más se asustaba. Pronto llegó a una serie de dibujos hechos por la propia Ritsu, en las cuales se miraba a la criatura esperando en los distintos ambientes que había alrededor de la casa de los Tainaka. Se mostraba tal como las leyendas lo describían: demasiado alto y delgado; extremidades desproporcionadamente largas; total carencia de rostro; una especie de tentáculos saliendo de él y vestido siempre con un traje negro y corbata. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Finalmente Mio se armó de valor y colocó el primer CD en la computadora: eran fotos, todas fotografías de los alrededores de los lugares que solía frecuentar Ritsu, ¿pero qué tenían de especial? Mio le dio todo el zoom que pudo a la primera foto: un poste de luz que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina de la casa de Ritsu; hasta se podía mirar desde el dormitorio de la castaña. Apoyado junto al poste, se distinguía una sombra de… no podía ser: un hombre alto cuyo rostro se miraba totalmente plano.

—NO, es un efecto de la luz; un efecto de la luz —se dijo Mio tratando de calmarse y pasando a la siguiente foto, la que fue tomada en los alrededores de la escuela. Cerca de los cerezos de la entrada se distinguía como un fantasma, se asomaba la misma sombra del ser alto y delgado. Esta vez su rostro quedaba totalmente oculto, pero el susto de Mio no fue menor. Ritsu, ¿qué significaba todo esto? No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo; pero ahí estaban las pruebas justo frente a ella, y luego estaba esa misteriosa forma de desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno. Finalmente, arrojó la caja con violencia hacia la pared y entre sollozos de desesperación y gritos de ira, destrozó todos los dibujos de la criatura.

—¿Por qué, Ritsu? ¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE OBSESIONARTE CON ESTO? ¿NO TE LO DIJE UNA Y OTRA VEZ? LAS HISTORIAS ATERRADORAS SÓLO TE TRAERÁN PROBLEMAS! RITSU… oh, Ritsu…

Mio lloró. Lloró todo lo que no había llorado en tanto tiempo que se aferró a la esperanza que ella volviera a su vida. Pero ahora que conocía la verdad y no había esperanza, ¿qué más podía hacer sino llorar? Lloró hasta quedarse dormida, pero el sueño no le devolvió la tranquilidad. Se despertó a mitad de la noche totalmente desorientada por culpa de una mano fría y huesuda que rozó su pierna, ¿o quizá lo había soñado? Quiso ver qué hora era en su celular, que había dejado en la mesita junto a su cama; pero al estirar la mano para tomarlo, se topó con un objeto que no estaba ahí antes: una diadema que conocía muy bien. Muy asustada, Mio se levantó de pronto y tomó la diadema entre sus manos y luego corrió hacia la ventana, que estaba abierta de par en par y estaba muy segura que no la había dejado así. Muy asustada prendió la luz y se dio cuenta que igualmente los CDs habían sido robados. Sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, se dejó caer sobre una silla de su cuarto mirando hacia su monitor apagado. Una sombra se irguió detrás de ella; una sombra de la que podían distinguirse los tentáculos naciendo de Él.

—¿Qué, vienes a reunirnos, Slenderman? —preguntó ella… antes de estallar en una carcajada demencial.


	3. Chapter 3

**Songfic: La ciudad de los Árboles**** (Mägo de Oz)  
**

—¿Cómo nos metimos en esto? —preguntó Mio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Vamos Mio, será una experiencia única —le dijo Ritsu pasándole el brazo por el hombro y mandándole una sonrisa presumida.

Mio gruñó y mandó un codazo a la boca del estómago a su amiga. Ritsu cayó completamente vencida mientras el resto del club de música sólo se reía divertido; y las del club de ocultismo sólo levantaron una ceja sin entender muy bien.

—Es lo normal entre ellas —dijo Mugi al entender la confusión de las otras. Ellas asintieron sin preocuparse más por el asunto.

Mio suspiró una vez más. ¿Cómo se había dejado arrastrar en esto? Todo había comenzado una semana atrás cuando el club de ciencias ocultas les hizo esa extraña invitación para participar en un ritual a la media noche en un bosque lejano; según ellas para agradecer el dulce gesto de escuchar atentamente toda su presentación sobre la mutilación del ganado.

—Es el lugar perfecto para hacer contacto con las fuerzas del más allá —dijo una de las de ese club. —Según cuenta la leyenda, se puede escuchar llorar a los árboles al anochecer.

—¿Que qué? —preguntó Mio casi gritando y pálida como la cera.

—Que genial! —se entusiasmaron Ritsu y Mugi al mismo tiempo.

La rubia jamás había tenido un encuentro sobrenatural y estaba segura que disfrutaría el primero. Y la castaña era una fanática de todos los cuentos de terror que hubieran circulando por ahí. Y claro, Yui sólo lo miraba como una divertida forma de perder el tiempo. La única que hubiera apoyado a Mio, Azusa, la traicionó. Ella hubiera preferido pasar su tiempo practicando, pero no podía dejar de interesarse en una cosa de esa índole.

—Entonces estamos —dijo la presidenta del club de ocultismo, una perturbadora chica con una larga capa negra, anteojos y el cabello corto y negro. —Un pariente tiene una cabaña en el pueblo vecino del bosque. Nos quedaremos ahí y a media noche iremos al centro del bosque donde haremos un ritual ancestral para invocar a los espíritus más cercanos.

Y así fue como se concretó la excursión. Y ahí estaban, recién acomodadas en la cabaña del pariente de la presidenta del club de ciencias ocultas. Era muy tarde cuando todas lograron acomodarse y por fin pudieran almorzar en paz. Extraño en verdad ese almuerzo/cena, pues fue justo al momento del anochecer; donde pudieron escuchar el viento silbando a través de los bosques que las rodeaban. Y se podía confundir como una especie de llanto lleno de dolor y desolación. Mio sintió escalofríos, no quería saber nada del asunto, pero la idea de quedarse sola en aquella pavorosa cabaña en medio de la nada tampoco la atraía.

Finalmente se pusieron en marcha. Todas equipadas con linternas y ropa cómoda para correr y poder disfrutar del paseo, se encaminaron al bosque. La única que iba hecha un manojo de nervios era Mio, pero Ritsu le tendió la mano dulcemente y eso la tranquilizó… pero sólo un poco. Todas iban fascinadas mirando el camino sin saber qué se iban a encontrar.

—¿Saben? —preguntó la presidenta del club de ocultismo, —este bosque tiene una historia muy interesante. En un principio no era tan grande.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Azusa.

La chica sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Dicen que en un principio, este bosque era muy pequeñito, pero era suficiente para abastecer a la pequeña población que se estableció aquí en los primeros días. Pero un día unas personas del pueblo decidieron hacer lo mismo que nosotras: un ritual en el medio del bosque para llamar a los espíritus y de alguna forma tener más poder. Era una noche igual a esta, con luna llena. Así pues ellos quisieron invocar a los espíritus del bosque para hacer de su pueblo un lugar más próspero y feliz. Desgraciadamente el espíritu que acudió a su llamado era un ser oscuro y lleno de maldad. Así, esa noche dio paso al ritual que despertó la maldición. El bosque está hechizado por el mal y dicen que cada luna llena reclama para sí a los viajeros que se adentran en él. La única razón por la que el pueblo sigue aquí es porque la ira del bosque se calma si se siembra un árbol nuevo por cada persona extraviada en él. Y tantos han sido a través de los siglos, que el bosque ha crecido mucho en verdad. Lo llaman "La Ciudad de los Árboles Perdidos".

Todas sintieron un escalofrío cuando ella contó la historia, pero era hasta cierto punto divertido. El tipo de historia escalofriante que le daría ánimos a la excursión.

—Y una cosa más —agregó la vicepresidenta. —Ese extraño viento que escuchamos son en realidad los llantos de todos aquellos infelices que han sido atrapados por el bosque durante los siglos de los siglos. Son difuntos, pero no-muertos, con una historia que contar…

Siguieron avanzando, esta vez en silencio; mirando hacia todos lados esperando no ser atacados por ninguna criatura o demonio o lo que sea. La historia de las chicas del club de ocultismo había sido suficiente para sumirlas a todas en un extraño terror, pero de aquel terror que podía disfrutarse, no el verdadero terror. Aún no.

Finalmente llegaron al centro del bosque, y justamente a la media noche para comenzar el ritual. Tomadas de las manos alrededor del incienso y las velas que colocaron las del club de ocultismo, juntas se pusieron a murmurar una extraña plegaria y a hacer una extraña danza, siempre alrededor de los inciensos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Mugi divertida.

—Nada. Con esto concluimos el ritual —dijo la presidenta del club de ocultismo.

—Mmh… no se extrañen que no funcione. Es sólo un estúpido ritual que sacamos de la internte, pero pensamos que tal vez podría funcionar en este lugar maldito.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio esperando la llegada de algún espíritu, pero finalmente decidieron irse y comenzaron su camino de regreso. Caminaban y caminaban sin cesar esperando regresar a la cabaña y poder disfrutar de una buena noche de sueño. Hasta Mio tuvo que admitir que no fue tan malo y hasta se había divertido con esos ritos. Lo único aterrador de la excursión fue la historia de ese bosque: La Ciudad de los Árboles perdidos". Pero al final era sólo una historia, ¿no?

Llevaban horas caminando, a lo mejor se habían perdido. Una de las chicas del club de ocultismo sacó una brújula de su capa esperando orientarse. ¿Cómo pudo perderse? Ella misma había hecho ese recorrido muchas veces antes, en compañía de su pariente; así fue como conoció la historia de la Ciudad de los Árboles Perdidos. Pero esta vez tenía la sensación de estar caminando en círculos. Harta de todo, la chica decidió hacerle una llamada a su pariente, pero cuando sacó su celular rápido se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Qué hora tienen? —preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

Yui sacó su celular.

—Dice que es la media noche —dijo rascándose la cabeza. —Pero no entiendo. Se supone que comenzamos con el bailecito extraño a la media noche, ¿no?

Las demás asintieron.

—Será un problema con tu teléfono —sugirió Ritsu tomando su propio celular y verificando la hora. La media noche exacta.

Una a una las demás sacaron sus teléfonos para encontrarse con el mismo mensaje: la media noche. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Qué juego enfermizo era aquel? Mio no quería dejarse dominar por el pánico y sugirió seguir adelante. ¿No podían hacer nada más, o sí? Siguieron avanzando. La presidenta estaba nerviosa. Conocía ese bosque bastante bien, y lo había visitado hasta de noche; ¿será que hicieron algo mal? ¿Sería que el ritual hizo despertar la maldición? No! No quería ni pensar eso. Siguieron avanzando en un camino que no parecía tener fin. Quisieron ir hacia una dirección, luego a la otra, luego a otra. Pero todo terminaba en lo mismo: bosque. Sólo encontraban bosque por doquier.

La desesperación se iba apoderando de ellas. Sus teléfonos y la luna seguían marcando la media noche, pero parecía que hubieran estado caminando por semanas enteras sin descanso. Harta de todo, Ritsu sacó una navaja suiza de su bolsillo y con lágrimas de desesperación, quiso clavársela en el cuello para terminar con esa pesadilla de una vez y para siempre.

—Ritsu, NOOOO! —Gritó Mio y se arrojó sobre la castaña.

La chica forcejeó con su mejor amiga encima. Finalmente logró quitársela, pero se dio cuenta horrorizada que no tenía más su navaja. Con la respiración agitada y temiendo lo peor, todas miraron a Mio… la que tenía la navaja clavada en el vientre.

Iban a ver cómo podían aplicarle los primeros auxilios, pero la pelinegra, más pálida que nunca, se quitó la navaja del vientre sin rastro alguno de sangre. Se levantó la blusa y tampoco, estaba limpia.

Miró a sus amigas y ellas la miraron a ella. No tenían nada que decirse. Finalmente Ritsu se levantó y con su navaja se acercó al tronco más cercano y talló:

BIENVENIDO A LA CIUDAD DE LOS ÁRBOLES PERDIDOS

DONDE NADA ES LO QUE VES, DONDE NADA ES REALIDAD

HAZ LLEGADO A LA CIUDAD, AL PAÍS DE LOS PERDIDOS…

DONDE CADA ANOCHECER, SE OYEN ÁRBOLES LLORAR


End file.
